DC Comics
thumb|300px|rightDC Comics ist einer der größten US-amerikanischen Comicverlage neben Marvel Comics. Gegründet wurde der Verlag 1934 von Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson als National Allied Publications. Der heutige Name „DC Comics“ leitete sich von einer der ersten, sehr erfolgreichen Comicserien des Verlages, Detective Comics, ab, die seit 1937 erscheint. Der Verlag ist seit 1969 eine Tochtergesellschaft von Warner Bros. Seinen Hauptsitz hat der Verlag in New York City. Die heutige Präsidentin ist Diane Nelson. Geschichte Anfänge in den 1930er Jahren Nach der Gründung von National Allied Publications durch Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson wurde 1935 mit der Veröffentlichung der Comicserie New Fun: The Big Comic Magazine, damals noch im Großformat, begonnen. Der zweite Titel des Verlags, New Comics, führte das heute noch übliche Format amerikanischer Comichefte (ca. 17 x 26 cm) ein und wurde nach einer Umbenennung in Adventure Comics bis 1983 veröffentlicht. 1937 schloss sich Wheeler-Nicholson zur Begleichung von Schulden mit dem Verleger Harry Donenfeld zusammen und gründete den Verlag Detective Comics, Inc., der die gleichnamige Serie Detective Comics veröffentlichte. Ein Jahr später sah sich Wheeler-Nicholson gezwungen, den neuen Verlag zu verlassen, und Detective Comics., Inc. kaufte National Allied Publications als Teil der Konkursmasse auf. 1938 wurde eine weitere Reihe mit dem Titel Action Comics veröffentlicht. Bereits im ersten Heft trat erstmals ein kostümierter Superheld namens Superman auf, der sich für den Verlag zu einem großen Verkaufserfolg entwickelte. Bald folgten weitere kostümierte Helden wie Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash und Green Lantern sowie das erste Superheldenteam, die Justice Society of America. Gemeinsam mit den im selben Zeitraum, zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs, veröffentlichten Superheldencomics des Konkurrenzverlags Timely (heute Marvel Comics) werden die National-Comics der damaligen Zeit als das „Goldene Zeitalter der Superheldencomics]]“ in den USA bezeichnet. Weltkrieg und Rückgang der Verkaufszahlen in den 1940er Jahren In der Zwischenzeit schlossen sich Detective Comics, Inc. und National Allied Publications zu National Publications zusammen. 1944 wurde zudem der Verlag All-American Publications hinzugekauft. Mit dem ebenfalls Donenfeld gehörenden Verlag Independent News erfolgte schließlich der Zusammenschluss zu National Periodical Publications, doch schon damals trugen die Hefte auch die inoffizielle Verlagsbezeichnung „DC Superman“. Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs nahm das Interesse der Leser an Superhelden wieder ab, und der Verlag konzentrierte sich auf andere Genres. Nur die populärsten Superhelden wie Superman, Batman und Wonder Woman (bis heute „die großen Drei“ von DC) erschienen weiterhin. Neustart in den 1950er Jahren In der zweiten Hälfte der 1950er Jahre unternahm DC erste Versuche eines Neustarts mit den Superhelden. Der Flash und Green Lantern wurden zunächst versuchsweise in neuen Versionen neu gestartet, und angesichts des großen Erfolges schloss der Verlag bald seine erfolgreichsten Helden in einem neuen Team, der Justice League of America, zusammen. Zusammenschluss mit Warner Brothers in den 1960er Jahren Der Konkurrenzverlag Marvel (vormals Timely) versuchte Anfang der 1960er Jahre, mit eigenen neu geschaffenen Superhelden an den Erfolg der DC-Helden anzuknüpfen. Die Veröffentlichungen beider Verlage in der damaligen Zeit werden im Rückblick auch als das „Silberne Zeitalter der Superheldencomics“ bezeichnet. 1969 schloss sich National Publications mit Warner Bros. (damals Warner Bros.-Seven Arts) zusammen. 1976 benannte sich der Verlag dann offiziell in „DC Comics, Inc.“ um. Frischer Wind in den 1970er Jahren thumb|300px|left|DC Logo von 1977 - 2005Erst Ende der 1960er, Anfang der 1970er Jahre wurden zahlreiche alte Veteranen des Verlags durch neue junge Mitarbeiter ersetzt. Diese waren stark von Marvel beeinflusst. Künstler wie Dennis O’Neil oder Jack Kirby erfanden neue Charaktere oder entwickelten die alten Helden weiter. So wurden auch bei DC die Geschichten der Charaktere miteinander verknüpft, die verschiedenen Heftserien nahmen Bezug aufeinander. Allerdings geriet diese schnelle Entwicklung aus den Fugen. Zu viele Paralleluniversen, Zeitkontinuitäten und alternative Erden wurden erfunden und schreckten neue Leser ab. Die Geschichten waren schwer nachvollziehbar und der Überblick ging verloren. Die Superheldencomics der Zeit (und bis Anfang der 80er Jahre) werden auch als das „Bronzene Zeitalter der Superheldencomics“ bezeichnet. Neustrukturierung der Comics in den 1980er Jahren Die unzähligen Paralleluniversen wurden Mitte der 1980er Jahre abgeschafft. Das sollte Klarheit und einen Reiz für Neuleser darstellen. DC veröffentlichte dazu die Serie Crisis on Infinite Earths (1985/1986) und strukturierte alle Serien des Verlages neu. Ein konstantes Universum ohne parallele Welten wurde erschaffen, was zur Folge hatte, dass es nur noch eine Zeitlinie und eine Erde gab. In den einzelnen Serien wurden die Entstehungsgeschichten der einzelnen Helden neu interpretiert, insbesondere ist dabei Superman hervorzuheben, dessen Geschichte in der sechsteiligen Miniserie The Man of Steel (1986) von John Byrne neu aufgerollt wurde. Es begann das „Moderne Zeitalter der Superheldencomics“. Ende der 1980er Jahre gelang es DC, Marvels führende Marktposition einzunehmen, da die Serien The Dark Knight returns (1986) von Frank Miller und Watchmen (1986/1987) von Alan Moore und Dave Gibbons die Veränderung beim Verlag klarstellten. Gerade die neue, kreative Freiheit, die den Künstlern zugesprochen wurde, erhielt viel Aufmerksamkeit. Zeit der Comic-Events und Rückgang der Verkaufszahlen in den 1990er Jahren Da die Crisis on Infinite Earths nicht alle Lücken in der Storyline geschlossen hatte, wurden mit der Veröffentlichung von Zero Hour (1994) offene Fragen beantwortet und einige Erzählstränge vollendet. Seit der „Crisis“ Mitte der 80er erscheinen (gerade in den verkaufsschwachen Sommermonaten) jährlich Geschichten, die sich auf mehrere Heftserien und Sonderbände erstrecken, sogenannte Comic-Events. Weitere dieser Events wie Underworld Unleashed (1995), Final Night (1996) oder DC One Million (1998) erzielten starke Beachtung. Anfang der 1990er Jahre war in der Comicindustrie ein großer Aufschwung bemerkbar, dank einer Kombination vom Erwerb der Hefte als Sammlerstück und den verschiedenen Handlungen, die auch in anderen Medien eine hohe Aufmerksamkeit erlangten. DC erlangte erhöhte Verkaufszahlen, als die Geschichten in welchen Superman getötet (1992/1993) und Batman verkrüppelt (1993/1994) wurden, auf den Markt kamen. Die Verkaufszahlen gingen aber in der Folge zurück, was an dem starken Konjunkturrückgang und der Interessenlosigkeit der Öffentlichkeit an Comics lag. So stand der Konkurrent Marvel in den 1990er Jahren kurz vor dem Bankrott. Verkaufshits in den 2000er Jahren Als die von Jim Lee und Jeph Loeb geschaffene 12-teilige Miniserie thumb|300px|right|DC Comics Logo von 2005 - 2012Batman: Hush (2002/2003) erschien, wurde nach langer Zeit wieder einen Erfolg bei den Lesern erreicht und die beliebten X-Men-Comics von Marvel in den Leser-Charts von der ersten Position abgelöst. Da sich Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts wieder zu viele Unklarheiten in DCs Comic-Universum angesammelt hatten, begann DC mit der Identity Crisis (2004/2005) ein Grundwerk für einen Meilenstein zu errichten, welcher das bisherige DC-Universum verändern und neue Leser hinzugewinnen sollte. Die Infinite Crisis (2005/2006) war als eine Fortsetzung zur Crisis on Infinite Earths aus den 80er Jahren gedacht. Die Geschichte wurde wieder aufgegriffen und hinterließ Spuren im ganzen DC-Universum. Die drei großen Helden von DC - Superman, Batman und Wonder Woman - verließen ihr Umfeld in der Folge für ein Jahr, was dank des One Year Later-Konzeptes (2006) allerdings keine Auswirkungen auf die monatlichen Serien hatte, denn die Serien machten einen Sprung um ein Jahr in die Zukunft. Was in der Zwischenzeit ohne die drei wichtigen Charaktere geschah, wurde im Großprojekt 52 (2006/2007), welches von Starautoren wie Grant Morrison oder Geoff Johns geschrieben wurde, und sich mit den weniger bekannten Helden wie Question befasste, erzählt. Die Serie 52 verlief in Echtzeit, was bedeutete, dass die Serie in den USA wöchentlich erschien, was eine Menge Arbeit für Autoren und Zeichner bedeutete. Ebenso wurde mit den folgenden Serien Countdown zur Final Crisis (2007/2008) und Trinity (2008/2009) verfahren, die beide ebenfalls 52 Ausgaben hatten; am Ende stand die Final Crisis (2008/2009) mit dem Tod von Batman und der New Gods. Ab 2005 erscheinen bei DC die „All-Star“-Serien, im Rahmen derer die bekanntesten Charaktere des DC-Universums thematisch behandelt wurden. Das Besondere dabei war, dass die Autoren sich nicht an die Kontinuität der einzelnen Serien halten mussten und die Helden neu definieren konnten, trotzdem handelte es sich nicht um Elseworlds-Geschichten. Die Reihen erschienen wegen des enormen Aufwands unregelmäßig. Im Juli 2005 erschien All-Star Batman & Robin the Boy Wonder (2005 – 2008), welches von den Topstars Frank Miller und Jim Lee erschaffen wurde und die Anfangsgeschichte von Batman und Robin neu erzählt. Diese Serie spaltete die Meinung der Fans, da Miller einen Batman präsentierte, der sehr düster und mürrisch wirkte. Im November 2005 folgte All-Star Superman (2005 – 2008) von Grant Morrison und Frank Quitely. „All-Star“-Reihen von Wonder Woman und Batgirl waren in Planung, bevor das Projekt 2008 gänzlich gestoppt wurde. Gegenwärtige Entwicklung in den 2010er Jahren Zuletzt hatten es die DC-Helden in Rahmen der Events Blackest Night (2009/2010) und des darauf folgenden Brightest Day (2010/2011) mit wiederauferstandenen Toten zu tun. Am 1. Juni 2011 gab der Verlag DC bekannt, dass alle derzeitigen Serien zum DC-Universum im August 2011 eingestellt und zum September in einer neuen Comic-Storyline mit 52 Ausgaben neu aufgelegt werden. Im Zuge dessen starten im September alle DC Comics mit der Nummer 1. Das war eine direkte Folge der Geschehnisse der Miniserie Flashpoint (2011), welche aus insgesamt fünf Hauptausgaben und etlichen Nebenhandlungssträngen bestand. Kategorie:Unternehmen